


[合奏/泉レオ]私房车

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: R18，车中车，第一人称レオ视角。





	[合奏/泉レオ]私房车

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
蹦跳着跑出影视大楼时，我正好看见车里的濑名打了个哈欠。  
他把家里的雷克萨斯停在花坛后面作为掩护，躲媒体的技能已经练到炉火纯青的地步，他却像是知道我一定是跳着出来，所以等在只有我能一眼发现的地方。  
我忍不住咧了咧嘴角，把手里的纸张抓得更加严实后加快步伐。  
冲刺到那台银灰色的车旁，我把脸贴到车窗上朝他比了个胜利的手势，他一脸无可奈何地开了车门，然后单手利落地挡住我扑上去的双臂:  
“谈完了?”用另一手替我整理脖子上乱七八糟的围巾，濑名一面问道一面忍不住又打起哈欠来。  
他到昨晚为止都在别区拍广告，今天还非要载我来谈Knights冠名节目的合约，说是交给国王大人我开的话，这台上个月才买的新车绝对没办法完好的回到车库里。  
活该，现在都累成这样了吧，受不了这嘴毒心软的老妈子。  
我从他身上爬起来坐回副驾，手里的纸夹则随意地扔回后座: “都谈好啦哇哈哈~华丽的胜战喔~连节目主题曲都在会议当场写好了!天才我很厉害对吧哈哈!”  
“等等，你有没有认真看合约内容再签字啊!”他白了我一眼，惯例地回呛道。  
“酬劳什么的不重要啦~总之监制很赞赏我们喔!”我不耐地把安全带拨到一边，想到刚刚才出炉的新曲便难掩兴奋地哼起旋律来，回盯着濑名注视着我的那对水色眼睛: “我的骑士们都很棒喔!最爱你们啦!”  
“总觉得我们四个人被一个白痴国王坑了啊……”濑名叹了口气，但伸向排档的手被贴上来的我给挡住，他在驾驶座上侧身躲了一下，像只警惕的猫盯着正爬上他大腿的我: “……又想干嘛?”  
“嗯嗯~”我挑衅地把他的肩膀按回靠背，跨坐在上后挺起胸膛: “那我可是把你们都卖了个好价钱呢~”我弯腰把嘴唇附在那精致的耳廓边不着痕迹地轻吐: “要求一点贡礼也不为过吧~”  
语毕，我扬起自己尖尖的下巴盯着那副人称第一模特儿的姣好脸庞。  
濑名却不为所动，像被我露骨的挑逗激得清醒过来，他把手搭在车窗边抵着下巴，好整以暇地回视着霸占在他腿上的我: “雷欧君，我要提醒你一句，从昨晚到现在我只睡了两个小时……”  
我猛力地点点头表示可以理解，一面动手去掀他衬衣的衣领。  
“然后，这台车才买了一个月，弄脏了我会抓狂，”濑名任由我扯开第一颗扣子，却在我的手打算往下探去的时候，突然猛一抬脚瞬间将我掀翻下来。  
呜哇!我惨嚎了一声，打算凭借着灵活的优势攀回对方身上时，坏心眼的濑名却眼捷手快地趁机把一盒东西塞进我怀里。  
余光瞥见是我最喜欢的一家蛋糕店的招牌，我下意识地缩回副驾上护着那盒蛋糕不敢动弹。  
“所以给我安分点地吃你的蛋糕，笨蛋。”濑名挑起那双好看的眉眼一面得逞地微笑，拍掉衣服弄皱的部分后，像是要以防我再度偷袭地迅速发动了车子。  
论欺负人的手段，我是这辈子都比不过心细的他了。  
我不满地啧嘴，但车子已经驶到大马路上，只好乖乖地坐在副驾上拆开蛋糕盒子-  
几片不同口味的蛋糕整齐地码成一排，我举起来左看右看，花不到一秒的时间便决定要连濑名的份一起吃掉。  
“别全吃了啊你这家伙，我们还要去鸣君家拿档，要是空手过去会被嫌弃个没完…..”趁着红灯的空档，濑名缓缓跟着前车停了下来一面撇头叮嘱道，看见我已经满嘴的奶油便头疼地摀着额头，然后一脸无法忍受地把挂在后面的面纸盒扔了过来。  
“知道啦知道啦~濑名好啰嗦!”我胡乱擦了擦嘴巴，接着伸出舌头把每根手指上的糖霜仔细舔干净，做这个动作的时候我感觉到濑名一直在看我，直到绿灯亮起他才飞快地移开视线。  
解决一块蛋糕的我于是盯着膝上剩下的几块，烦恼地发出呜声: “其实濑名可以跟我一起上楼的啊，如果濑名跟我一起的话，感觉可以谈到更好的条件的~”  
濑名沉默了下，汽车左转的时侯他靠到我这边来，目光却放在路况上，我只能闻着和自己身上同样的洗发水味道，一面拣起第二块偏酸的欧培拉。  
一直到驶进一条小巷继续等红灯的时候，他才有些疲惫又带点别扭地回答: “才不要，我又不是队长。”  
这句话我擅自理解成撒娇，忍不住撇了撇嘴角，迅速地观察了下四周之后，把手里的蛋糕递到濑名嘴边。  
他斜眼瞥了我一眼，同样确认附近宁静的巷弄后快速地张嘴咬了一口。  
我喂他把整块蛋糕都吃掉，然后不死心地用沾了巧克力的拇指用力地按过他柔软的上唇。濑名装作悠哉地一掌拍掉我作乱的手，却在咀嚼完口里的甜味后突然伸脚踢掉了副驾驶座下方的杆子-  
我的视野立刻撞向车顶，接着便听到引擎熄火的声音，就好像曲子从一个乐章渡过到另一个起头，中间那种乐器蓄势待发的空白。  
我躺在椅背上想大概得让鸣等上一阵子了，那些蛋糕。  
※  
濑名翻身压了上来，驾轻就熟地把排档往反方向推到停车档，然后用单脚把我的双腿抵开，伸手拿过我胸前的蛋糕盒子轻轻地放到了后座上摆好。  
我盯着那鬈曲的灰色发旋一路往下，忍不住调侃这只口是心非的猫: “车子会脏掉喔?”  
他停顿了下，继续把我的灰色衬衣掠开要我自己提好。  
我照做，又停不下嘴地多问一句: “你不是很累吗?濑名。”  
他故意重重地叹了口气停下舔噬我小腹的动作，挺起身子把西装外套脱掉扔在驾驶座上，俯下身来和我接吻后便警告道: “闭嘴。”  
我笑出声音来，牙齿磕在他贴的极近的脸颊上，濑名便皱起了眉，报复一样地一口咬在我的耳壳上，同时不悦地一把扯掉我的裤子。  
好吧，天才输了，音乐家的耳朵附近永远是敏感带和软肋，我难掩兴奋地喘着气，有点难耐地抓紧了压在身上这人的手臂，像动物讨好主人一样粗暴地舔着一直深得我喜爱的，那张漂亮的脸。  
濑名的另一只手探进了我的裤底，骨节分明的手指按向体内的时候，我忍不住张口咬在他的喉结上好缓过欢愉前的痛楚。他立刻敏感地停下动作，头也不回地打开了置物箱掏出一瓶润滑剂，看见那东西出现在刚买的车上让人很想笑，但怕伤害到我亲爱的骑士高傲的自尊心，我只是主动把挂在腿弯上的裤子直接踢到座位下面去，在狭小的空间里环住了他笔挺的腰身。  
好像没胖嘛?我稍微有点分心，结果下一秒就被对方往后穴里塞入三根手指-  
被液体的冰凉震得一哆嗦，我双手捧住他发红的脸揉乱那头自然卷，咬着濑名的锁骨好转移注意力。  
过多的透明的液体滴在皮套上，弓着背的他不好施力，个性过于谨慎的他只能小幅度的抽插，深怕又再弄痛我似地。  
我们家的濑名总是张扬五爪、被踩了尾巴似地模样，但却比任何人都还要小心翼翼，他的前戏总是温柔而冗长，好像连带着承受者的不适也打算扛下来似地，那样珍惜又害怕弄坏我一样地抱着我。  
我闭了闭眼睛，舔吻着那张认真的面庞，把濑名活动的手拉了起来让他抚摸我的耳侧，勾着脚踝把彼此的下身拉近了距离。  
哑着声音使得国王的命令缺少了威吓力，但我相信濑名会听进去: “进来。”  
闻声他安抚似地堵着我的嘴，另一只手又在胡乱地摸着仪表板看起来在找保险套，结果一翻出来就被我直接抢过来扔到了后座底下。  
在做爱这方面，我永远比嘴上喊着烦人的他来得更加急切和焦躁，害怕他等我适应等得烦了，就会选择放弃或离开原地。  
在扯开他的皮带扣时我听见他低声地骂了句笨蛋，瞬间整个身体都软了下来，他趁势帅气地坏笑了下，爱抚着我酥了大半的耳根子，捏着我整个愣住的脸颊插了进来。  
我没忍着叫出吃痛的声音，用脚跟抗议地敲着他绷紧的背。  
“我早就警告过你别惹我，白痴国王。”他温柔而缓慢地挺动着，修剪整齐的指甲一面随着律动刮着我的耳鬓。  
“明明只有警告过车子会脏掉啊濑名……啊……”吼出他名字的时候被坏心眼的顶了一下，然而车内不像在家里还有床单可以给我抓，我只好拼命撑着身体往上躲。  
结果用力过猛直接头撞到了车顶发出巨响。  
“呜呜~濑名是大笨蛋!”  
“自己不小心还说别人，你是小孩子吗!”濑名也被我吓了一跳，埋在体内粗胀的性器被我夹了一下差点泄了出来，但他立刻伸手把我的头往怀里按，手指钻过发丝之间安抚似地摩娑着。  
我深吸几口名为濑名的气味，随着那股小心而又规律的抽插渐渐发出呻吟。  
有过好几次，濑名说情话的时候也会说喜欢我发出这样的声音，虽然他自己每次讲完这种话都要捶胸顿足然后又害臊好一阵子，但我其实更喜欢他说这话时低沉撩拨的语调-  
有个人即使嫌弃还是会抱着你不放，有个人即使羞红还是会说喜爱你的感觉，真的很好。  
进出之间顶端磨擦到了那个点，我立刻把手伸到他衬衫里用指甲掐着他的背脊，濑名明天还有通告要拍所以不能在衣服遮不到的地方留痕迹，我本想这样说的，但因为讲不出完整的一句话，张嘴便是大口的喘气和压抑的喊声。濑名晓得我在想什么，他一面挺动一面把原本散落在脖颈上的围巾抽出来塞到我嘴里让我发泄似地咬着，再轻轻地吻着我出汗的额头。  
边发出了呜呜地被掩盖住的声音，我使劲地抬起头来想让他更深入一些，却因为轿车的椅套沾满了润滑剂和各种液体而使不上力，我就被濑名按回了椅背上，让还把持在失控边缘的他掌回主导权。  
因为没有带套，快结束的时候他退出来俯在我身上抽了张面纸打算自力更生，我有点不爽地将手臂勾在他脖子上勒着他，但濑名顺势用力咬了一下我的舌头，就把手里揉成一团的事后卫生纸丢了，改擒住我还挺立着的那根。  
我扭动胯部，温热的湿滑和肌肤摩擦的触感让人不自觉地阖了下双腿，对方的手臂便被夹在之间。因为弱点被掌控住了，我发狠地回敬着啃噬他的口腔。  
濑名的手技很好，那双手之前拍的戒指广告我还买了一对一起挂在写谱子用的墨水笔上，这样我就不会常常忘了笔在哪。我一面看着那双白皙的手包覆着自己精神奕奕的性器，一面想着刚刚这双手是怎么侵入自己的体内，充溢脑中的妄想煞不住车，我没多久就射了他满手都是。  
脸上的潮红还没褪下的濑名哼了声，宠溺的把堵在我嘴里围巾抽走让我缓口气，接着慢条斯理地抽了第二张面纸打算擦手。  
但我把那双修长的手拉到了面前，像刚刚吃蛋糕时那样仔细地舔它，柔软又带点粗糙的舌面在指缝间穿梭舔去白浊，把热切注视着自己身体的水色目光推向失控。  
明天再去拿档吧，我评估了一下自己发酸的老腰，想起蛋糕的有效期限直到后天为止。  
※  
我是听着濑名的声音醒来的，本来打算循着声响翻身的，却因为整个下身的酸麻惨嚎一声直接摔回床上躺尸。  
穿着白衬衣和四角裤的濑名站在桌边瞟了我一眼，却无情地继续讲电话。手机开着扩音放在书桌上，所以我也能听得清楚电话内容-应该是鸣。  
“诶~那人家就等国王明天下午来玩了喔~”  
“不是去玩，”手抱在胸前的濑名挑了挑眉纠正道: “是工作。”  
我把床上乱七八糟的被子在光裸的身上裹成一团，成功翻过一圈去拿掉在濑名枕头上的内裤，从早上饿到现在的肚子却在这时叫了起来。  
“濑名~”我穿上衣服后踢开被子，故意冲着另一头扬声道: “我饿了想吃蛋糕!”  
“不行!”那只孤傲的猫一听便炸了毛，也不管自己这头的声音在电话另一边能听得一清二楚: “一天两块蛋糕你要胖死吗!”  
“等等，难道你们玩到现在还没吃晚餐吗?泉，这样你还有体力和人家一起拍明天的通告吗!”  
“切，小气鬼濑名~”  
“你们-!真是的烦死了啊-”濑名气急地红了耳根，把手里看起来本是打算要去清理车子的抹布和清洁用具朝床上丢了过来。  
濑名最小气了。我闪过那些杂物，像个幼稚的小鬼朝他扔枕头。  
但是把毕生的耐心都献予我的你，是最温柔的骑士。

全文完


End file.
